Mako
WARNING HEAVY SPOILERS AHEAD: – THIS PAGE CONTAINS INFORMATION AVAILABLE ONLY ON THE PATREON EXCLUSIVE APLHA BUILDS. IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO BE SPOILED, DO NOT READ ANY FURTHER. Overview Meeting Mako: Mako makes her debut at the main character’s second day at the island. Ophelia indirectly mentions her when asking the main character to meet a friend of hers at the beach. A few moments latter, just as Ophelia is explaining the main character the functionality of his mobile phone at the island, Mako will call looking for Ophelia. As soon as Ophelia replies, Mako demands Ophelia to go to the beach and meet her to “make her pay” for fighting Eydis. Ophelia will ask the main character to meet Mako in her place. If the main character goes to the beach and approaches the ocean, Mako will jump at him, pinning him down and will proceed to ask him about Ophelia’s location. If he refuses to tell her, Mako will threaten to bite off his penis, resulting in an embarrassing erection and eventually Mako letting him go after he pretends to not know. If he decides to tell her where she is, Mako will argue with Ophelia and then go to her location to face her. If he pretends to not know, Mako will simply declare him to be useless and let him go. Upon being approached by the main character after this incident, Mako tells him to go away, but when he persists, she has a closer look at him, and asks him if he is a male. She then tells him that due to her job as the the Queen’s bodyguard she doesn’t get many chances to meet males and when she meets one, she usually has to gut them after the fact. She first mistakes him for an elf and then remaking how it is odd he is there considering elves have disappeared, she then notices he is not an elf and further inquires about his identity. Eventually suggesting and confirming he is a human, Mako gets pleasantly surprised as she considered humans to be a myth, even though the island is located in human territory and introduces herself to the main character. Mako then blushes and if the main character doesn’t run away, tells him that she can interrogate him later as she will now us ing partner to fertilise her eggs, since she considers humans to be rare enough to be worthy of fertilising her eggs. She jokingly asks him if he wouldn’t mind doing it and then immediately tells him that it doesn’t matter. First sexual encounter: Indeed not caring about his consent, Mako proceeds to rape him. She jokes about biting his penis off and then proceeds to give him a blowjob but warns him about not coming inside her mouth as she is only doing this to fertilise h him inside her and begins to properly rape him. Mako quickly gets very excited and enjoys it so much that she tells the main character that she must keep her energy levels under control or otherwise she will get violent with him and starts to rape him while doing push ups to achieve this until she and the main character climax at the same time. A few moments later the main character wakes up, to find Mako still raping and grabbing him by the neck to keep him in place and tells him that they are not done yet. If the main character is displeased by this or even asks Mako to take a break, she becomes visibly upset and even tells him that she doesn’t know what he was expecting from her. She begins to choke the main character as she rapes him further, deduces she likes to submit by force and calls him pathetic. Since she doesn’t interrupt the choking, the main character begins to black out, and she gets further pissed at this and commands him not dare to pass out on her and delivers a hard slap to his cheek, forcing him to remain conscious. As he climaxes and begins to fade again, Mako slaps him again and yells at him. Still not satisfied when he climaxes one more time and begins to faint, she slaps him further, but commends him on coming inside of her again. She finally takes away one hand from the main character’s neck, allowing him to finally breathe free and decides to train him into her “cum slave” meaning he will have to climax on her command. She commands him to climax at the count of seven, warning him that failure to obey order will result in further punishment. The main character succeeds in climaxing at her command, but this time he is helpless to remain awake and passes out, Mako notices this but remarks that at least he fulfilled her command. If the main shows joy at the situation, Mako will be pleased and tell him that since he likes it, she doesn’t have to rush the sexual interaction and propose him a challenge: If he manages to give her a good massage he will be allowed to be on top, but if he fails then she will keep raping him. Indeed, failing to please her in the massage results in the exact same scenario as if he had been displeased at the situation. Upon giving her a good massage, Mako gets happy and becomes very tractable, she will allow the main character to just thurst inside her at his pleasure and even state that he can do whatever he wants. By climaxing, the main character will faint, in this scenario, she will not force him to remain awake and instead confess that she lied about fertilising her eggs since the season has not even arrived, she will end the scene by telling her the next time they will have sex in the ocean. Basically confirming that she simply wanted to have sex and fertilising her eggs was just an excuse. ___________________________________________________________________ Personality: In the words of Redamz, the game maker: “''she is loyal, straightforward and strong. She won’t question any orders of her'' master. She’s a hothead that would rather act than think about the consequences. She is morally ambiguous, she is not a good person by any means but really cares about people important to her, she’d put herself on danger for the ones she likes. She won’t show any mercy toward her enemies and doesn’t care at all about strangers.“'' Some of these attributes can indeed be confirmed by the interactions with her within the game. She is also quite sexual, either naturally or as a result of frustration due to her almost never meeting males. She appears to really like it when a male enjoys having sex with her given how happy and tractable she becomes after the main character enjoys having sex with her, further evidence of this can be seen in how during her scene she climaxes at the same time as the main character as well as the fact that she continuously tries to have the main character to climax inside her multiple times. In contrast when the main character is not enthusiastic about having sex with her further, she gets very angry, chokes him and even hits him to force him remain awake. __________________________________________________________________ '''RELATIONSHIPS:' Eydís Níðhöggr: Mako is Eydis’ lead guard and personal bodyguard. She is very loyal to her and will execute her commands without hesitation, indeed she even claims to have killed people shortly after meeting them, which likely was done on her behalf. She is also very respectful of her and calls her Queen. It is in fact because of this, she got into a dispute with Ophelia, as she dared to fight her Queen. Ophelia: It is yet unknown what kind of relationship exists between Mako and Ophelia. Mako is upset at her and wants to make her pay for daring to fight Eydis. Ophelia claims Mako to be her friend. Main Character (You): When Mako first meets the MC, she is only interested in knowing about Ophelia’s whereabouts, calling him useless and commanding him to go away when he claims to not know where he is. However when she discovers him to be a male and then discovers he is a human, she gets sexually interested in him and forces him to have intercourse with her. Which can be either rough or amicable, depending on if the main character is enthusiastically enjoying having sex with her or not. If he does, Mako will promise to have sex with him once again. If he doesn’t Mako will be pleased that the main character succeeded at obeying her command but there is no promise (nor denial) for a future encounter. Category:Characters Category:Mako